Guy's Weekend
by ShintoSakura
Summary: When Kaoru's away, the menfolk will play... romance-ish every now and then... COMPLETE
1. Thursday: Dinner and an Invitation

  
  


Thursday: Dinner and an Invitation 

  
  
  


"Oh my! That sounds complicated!" Kaoru Kamiya commented as the woman doctor, Megumi Takani, finished telling the group about a medical procedure she was to perform a few towns over. 

  


It was dinnertime at the Kamiya dojo and Kaoru had invited Megumi, as well as little Ayame and Suzume to sample the new recipe she was serving. The three men- Kenshin Himura, Sanosuke Sagara, and Yahiko Myoujin- were hardly listening to the women's chatter; faces eagerly involved in their plates. Even Yahiko would agree that Kaoru's cooking had been drastically improving lately. 

  


"Yes, quite complicated!" she replied, "That's why I have to make the trip. And of course the old doctor picks this week to come down with a cold. I'm not nearly as experienced with it as he. especially as I am without a capable assistant." 

  


"Hmm-mm," Kaoru nodded in understanding as she watched the two little girls wolf down her cooking with a slight smile. 

  


Megumi let her chopsticks linger on her lower lip as she chewed thoughtfully in the silence, "Say, do you think you would be able to take a few days time off from dojo work to come along? I could really use another pair of woman's hands." 

  


Kenshin perked up from his bowl at these words, _*Kaoru leave the dojo? Without us? .she's never done that for more that a few hours before, that she hasn't.*_

  


"Do you really think I'd be any help?" 

  


"Oh yes! I won't be leaving until tomorrow after lunch, if you need time to think on it. Oh! And it'd only be fair to give you part of the fee, if money's any incentive." 

  


Sanosuke heard this part, _*.maybe then Missy could afford to feed us stuff like this more often.*_

  


"Hey Yahiko, you listening?" he whispered to the little boy next to him. 

  


"Mmph?" Yahiko mumbled with his mouth stuffed full of food. Grains of rice were stuck all around his face like an old man's white stubble. 

  


"Little missy might be gone on a trip with Megumi for a while." 

  


"Ah ha ha!" Yahiko banged his fist on the table, " I wouldn't have to practice!" 

  


"Yeah, and I could finally invite some of my friends over for a little shindig." 

  


"Now, now!" Kenshin raised his finger in an authoritative manor {U.U}, "If Miss Kaoru were to go, we would have to be responsible, and respectful of her property, that we most certainly would." 

  


"Sure Kenshin," Sanosuke grinned and threw his bowl at the fire haired mans head {@__@#;}, "but that doesn't mean we couldn't have some fun too." 

  


Megumi got up and smoothed her kimono, "Well, it has been quite nice seeing all of you, but I have to visit a few patients before it gets dark. Ayame, Suzume! Say thank you and goodbye." 

  


"Awww! But Aunty Megumi!" 

  


Kenshin and Kaoru walked their three guests to the gate. Sanosuke and Yahiko were still audible, grumbling at having to do the dishes. 

  


"So, I'll stop by tomorrow then?" 

  


"Yes, I'll have made a decision." 

  


"Alright, until then. Thank you again for dinner!" she held each girls hand and started down the road back into the city. 

  


Their hosts watched until they were out of sight around a corner. 

  


"Oh Kenshin. do you think I should go?" Kaoru asked the rurouni as they walked back, "I mean, would you guys actually be able to handle yourselves?" 

  


Kenshin smiled warmly, "we've all been bachelors long before we came to live here. I'm sure if you wanted to go, everything would be fine here, that it would." 

  


"Really?" Kaoru looked into his beautiful amethyst eyes, " I think I would enjoy a brief change of scenery." 

  


Kenshin absent-mindedly picked up her hand as they mounted the porch and squeezed it, "all is settled then, will you need anything washed before you pack?"   
  
  


~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~   
  


The more I write is up to you... 

So click that button and review! 


	2. Friday Kaoru's Departure, Now What?

  
  
Friday- Kaoru's departure, what now?    


"Alright you three, I'm trusting you not to go crazy!" Kaoru glared especially hard at Sanosuke as she gave her farewell speech at the dojo gate, Megumi was expected to arrive at any moment. "That means no mayhem or destruction of any sort. Yahiko, I expect you to do at least 200 strokes of each new exercise I showed you. Expect a merciless beat down when I get back if you don't..." 

_ *Can't Megumi walk any faster?*_ Yahiko thought to himself_ *We're not going to be able to do anything fun at this rate* _

"And make sure that the laundry and dishes get done, I don't want to come home to a huge mess..." 

_*Geez Missy, we get it already… doesn't she trust us? I'm a responsible guy! Yeah that's right… hmm I wonder how many babes could come here on short notice...*_ Sanosuke scratched his chin before continuing to pretend-listen to Kaoru's rant. 

"Mm hmm... well, I think that's just about everything... oh! Is that Miss Megumi already?" 

_*Not a moment too soon, I'll have to thank that fox sooner or later...*_ "Go on now, you know you'd better not keep her waiting." Sanosuke gave Kaoru a friendly shove out the gate as Megumi came to a stop. 

"Oh wonderful you're ready!" she smiled, "I'm running a bit late as it is, so lets get a move on shall we?" 

Kenshin helped Kaoru position the pack on her back more comfortably, "Don't worry at all about us now Miss Kaoru. We will be sure to behave ourselves, that we will." 

_ *Speak for yourself Kenshin...* _

  
  
***   
  


"Wow, she's really gone isn't she..." Yahiko voiced a few moments later as the three polished off what was leftover from the midday meal. 

"We are alone, that we are." 

A huge smile spread across Yahiko's face as he jumped up to march around the room, "THAT means we can do all sorts of man-stuff! Like walk around without shirts and bathe in the river and... and eat all kinds of meat! Yeah... RAW MEAT! Grr... Kaoru just doesn't get it, sometimes a man's just got to be a man... all manly and..." 

"Gosh... we get it already Yahiko!" Sanosuke spit out his fish bone and sat up from his reclined position, "So what kind of trouble should we get in Kenshin? Now the little lady's off, we don't have to worry about drinkin and pickin' all kinds of fights. Tear down Tokyo… you and me buddy! Waddya say?" 

"I dunno about that Sano... I'm rather fond of Tokyo..." 

"Well I'm sure as hell not sticking around here... I'm going to the market. Need some stuff for dinner..." 

"Do you have money Sano?" 

"Nope... but Kaoru's got to have some in her room somewhere right?" 

"Orrrrro?" Kenshin fell flat on his face as Sanosuke picked his plate up and walked into the kitchen, "Are you really planning on going in there? Because that's an invasion of Miss Kaoru's privacy, that it is. I'm not sure I can let you do..." 

"Woohoo! Panty raid! Lets go Sano!" Yahiko stopped in his path and ran in the direction of Kaoru's room. 

{O___o;;} "Wonder where he learned about those" Kenshin sat back up and looked meaningfully at Sanosuke, who had become very interested with a spider on the ceiling, "Sano..." {X__x} 

"Better go get the little rascal, see ya Kenshin!" 

"Ooo Miss Kaoru will not be pleased..." 

  
  
***   
  


"Lets see… if I were Missy… where would I keep my dough..." Sanosuke muttered to himself as he and Yahiko rifled through various colored kimonos and ribbons, "and behind drawer number 2... WOOOAAH my my my..." 

"Hey what are those..." 

"Looks like you got your wish Yahiko..." 

"Ewwww I didn't seriously want to see her underwear..." 

"Mmhmm… unique taste in color..." 

"Akk, Sano put those back!" 

"Here we go, see I was right! This ought to be enough cash to see us through a few days. Common boy, we're going shopping..." 

"Find everything ok?" Kenshin glared from the doorway. 

"Hey Kenshin! You'll especially want to have a look in here… see what you're getting into..." 

{@_@} "Oro? Oro, oro, oro!!" Kenshin face fell again, "Sanooo... whyy..." 

  
  
***   
  


"Ha! This is how a man shops!" Yahiko was having a splendid time picking out groceries, "No tofu, no wimpy noodles!" 

Sanosuke stared blankly ahead of him in complete disbelief, *What possessed me to bring him along... ooh hey! THAT's what we need* He grabbed several bottles of sake at a time and started piling them into his basket. 

"Hey Sano..." A familiar voice called, "I see old habits die hard..." 

"Katsu! Just the man I wanted to see!" 

"Oh really, what's on your mind?" 

"Party at the dojo, tomorrow night. Invite all the old gang," he paused to leer at a woman walking by, "... and anyone else you happen to pick up for that matter." 

"Count on a full house then Sano, I'll see you tomorrow night." 

"See ya Katsu..." *Now where did the little brat get off to* 

  
  
***   
  


"Are you sure you don't want me to cook..." Kenshin watched nervously as Sanosuke and Yahiko piled kindling and firewood in the open center of the dojo, "In the kitchen..." 

"Don't worry Kenshin... a good old-fashioned campfire never hurt anyone... ouch!" Yahiko had accidentally dropped a log onto Sanosuke's foot. "That's enough wood... now a little oil..." 

{O__O;;} "Sano..." 

"And a match..." 

"Yahiko, we'd better stand back..." 

Sanosuke glared at them before lighting the match and dropping it on a small pile of dry leaves beneath the kindling. Small flames began to crackle merrily and a wide smirk crawled across his face. 

"See, I told you two I knew what I was doing… hey did it go out or something..." 

"Sano, you shouldn't put your head so close, that you shouldn't!" 

"Oh here's the problem, the flame can't catch any of the oil..." 

Kenshin's hair was blown back gently by the small explosion. 

"Are you alright Sanosuke?" Yahiko stared at the huge bonfire in absolute giddiness, "Man that was amazing!" 

"Yeah I think so... Sanosuke tenderly touched the scorched skin where his eyebrows had been "Oh well… they needed a trim anyway…" [AN- Sorry Sanosuke fans... I had to do that... his skanky ass bushes scare me, Joe Higashi esque (for those of you who know Fatal Fury ^__-)] 

"D'ya think it's ready for the meat?" Yahiko's eyes grew bigger as Sanosuke nodded and began sharpening three long sticks, "Alright! I'll go get it!" 

{o__o} "You're going to cook in a bonfire?" Kenshin raised an eyebrow. 

"Sure why not? They fire roast meat at the Akabeko all the time!" 

"Here they come!" Yakiko ambled over slowly under the weight of three large chickens. 

{O_o;;} "WHOLE chickens?" Kenshin watched nervously as the two eagerly stabbed the poultry onto the waiting roasting sticks, "Whole chicken over a bon fire?" 

"Bigger the better..." Sanosuke grinned wickedly as he slowly swung the chicken into the flames. 

"And the more manlier-er!" Yahiko accidently smacked Sanosuke forward into the dirt as he positioned his over a coal bed, "Don't you want yours Kenshin?" 

{n_n()} "Thank you kindly... but I'll pass, that I will..." Kenshin sidled over to the porch cautiously so as not to appear rude, "Lunch was quite filling, that it was... heh heh... I think I shall just settle down for the night." 

"You sure buddy? I was gonna take Yahiko gambling after this... show him some tricks ya know? It'll be a good time..." 

"I am content with hearing the exploits of your losing tomorrow, that I am. Goodnight." 

"Hmm, well more for us then right Yahiko?" 

"Mm-Hmm!" 

"First thigh?" 

"Sure thanks... You think we could get some rice going over this thing too?" 

"Probably… oh… damn kid you made me burn the leg!" 

  
  



	3. Saturday: Disater in the Dojo

_ Trying to reconfigure the chapters to my original wishes. :D see if you can spot the changes. _   
  
Saturday- Disaster in the Dojo    
  


Kenshin smiled contentedly as the light morning breeze ruffled his hair. The sun had barely risen and he was outside washing the small pile of clothing Kaoru had left to be done. The rhythmic sound of soapy water and washboard was suddenly disturbed by a small boy running franticly to the bathhouse. His awful retching resounded throughout the dewy courtyard, frightening a few birds from their trees. 

  


"What's wrong Yahiko?" Kenshin cautiously lingered in the doorway, "Are you going to ::cough:: need anything washed?" 

  


"Ooh I feel like." he proceeded to hail the pit before continuing, "I feel like someone ripped out my stomach, stomped on it, fed it to a cow, and is now attempting to stuff it back in through my..." 

  


{o___X} "Alright, yes I see, that I most certainly do..." the rurouni winced at the imagery and took a few steps back, "How could you have gotten so sick, so very early in the morning?" 

  


"Oh." Yahiko paused again, "Well Sano and I just went to bed three or four hours ago." 

  


"I see."** *That is the last time I trust Sano with a child, that it is*** "You'll need some tea..." 

  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~   
  


** *Oh my. It's almost noon and Sanosuke is still in his room*** "Hmm, how are you doing Yahiko?" 

  


"Tea really works doesn't it!" Yahiko took another large swig and closed his eyes. Thankfully he had been able to give up the bathhouse a few hours previous, "It's just like magic or something." 

  


Kenshin laughed and gave Yahiko a wise smile, "It's hardly magic, tea helps flush out your system and replenish vital nutrients, it appears I was right in assuming your food was undercooked. How much did you eat anyway? Tea leaves aren't cheap nowadays, that they aren't." 

  


"Ooh I don't even want to think about it. Unless there happens to be some around, it is about time for lunch isn't it." 

  


"Mmm yes I suppose it is. let see what else you guys bought..." 

  


"I don't think you'll have too much luck" 

  


{o_o} "How is that Yahiko..." 

  


"We ate... a lot last night..." 

  


"High time to wake up Sano, wouldn't you say?" 

  


"I wouldn't go in there if I were you Kenshin. Sano's kind of a pig if you know what I mean." 

  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~   
  


"Oh my." 

  


"Yeah it's scary huh. at least you don't have to share a room with him. Ugly must reeeally love you." 

  


"I think this just may be permanently stuck… and how did. . . is that affixed to the ceiling." 

  


"Just hurry up and do it then you can get out." 

  


"Sano... hey Sano..." 

  


"Heavy sleeper... let me do it..." Yahiko bent over next to Sanosuke and roughly heaved him onto his back before smacking him repeatedly in the face with a pillow. 

  


Sanosuke stirred and started to mumble to himself, "So I was thinking, maybe if you weren't busy some night I could show you why I win every fight..." 

  


"Sano..." 

  


"Mmm?" the sleeping man's eyes fluttered open, "Ah hey Kenshin... isn't it a little early to be coming in here..." 

  


Kenshin glared in a sort of dramatic annoyance he usually saved for fights, "How is it that this dojo is completely devoid of food? After one night?" 

  


"Man Kenshin, devoid is such a strong word... there's plenty of sake..." 

  


"That's it? Sake isn't food... we do need to eat..." 

  


Yahiko grinned wickedly, "We could always go 'find' some more money. . ." 

  


"NO!" Kenshin and Sanosuke both turned and yelled in unison. 

  


"We'll have to go fishing," Kenshin sighed and turned toward the door. 

  


"Yeah!" Yahiko bounded out and onto the trail, "Bet I'll get there first! Manly fishing. . . that's right!" 

  


"Crazy kid. . ." Sanosuke laughed and crawled back under his blanket. 

  


"Get up Sano, you're coming as well. . ." 

  


Sanosuke grumbled and ambled after Kenshin as he carefully picked his way through the disaster. 

  


"How can you bear to live like this Sano? Eeck... hey... aren't those Miss Kaoru's?" 

  


"Call it a souvenir." 

  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~   
  


"Sooo. . . what was the point of that again?" Sanosuke grumbled as the three walked the old path back to the dojo. 

  


"Gosh Sano, were you too busy pigging out to notice WE RAN OUT OF FOOD?" Yahiko sneered, triumphantly carrying his catch over his shoulder. 

  


"Hey, I wouldn't talk Mr. 'Let's see how much tempura I can eat in one bite' HA! Besides, I meant what was the point for me. . . you and Kenshin were the ones catching all the fish..." 

  


"Maybe it would have helped if you left your line in the water for more than two minutes..." Kenshin mumbled under his breath. 

  


"But Sanosuke, don't you remember?" Yahiko smiled smugly and reached into the front of his gi, "You did catch a fish..." 

  


The little boy held up what could possibly have been considered the smallest minnow to ever be labeled as a fish. 

  


"Oh yeah! I liked that little guy..." 

  


Yahiko's face fell at the man's lack of rage. 

  


Kenshin smiled and closed his eyes, listening to the wind blow past his face and the warbling of a few birds. As they progressed though, the soft sounds mingled with another, more artificial din. 

  


** *Music*** "Sounds like someone around here is having a bit of a party…" 

  


"Yeah… I bet they have free food too..." Yahiko thought out loud, "Why don't we figure out where it is and stop by!" 

  


"Why not?" Kenshin smiled, "You're getting what you wanted after Sano... Sano?" 

  


Sanosuke blushed and guiltily scratched the back of his head, "Umm yeah... heh... I guess you're right..." 

  


"Let's just stop by the dojo first to put the fish on ice..." 

  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~   
  


{O___O} "Sano. . . do you happen to know why all these people are gathered outside the dojo?" 

  


"Something tells me it's not for Ugly's lessons..." Yahiko was alone in laughing at his own joke. 

  


"Umm... Err... I have absolutely no idea whatsoever Kenshin..." Sanosuke tried to look as innocent as possible, even as Katsu began to walk over to their place in the doorway. 

  


"Hey Sano!" 

  


"If that is the case... why is that man calling you..." 

  


"Crazy?" 

  


"Sano! You're finally here! I let myself in, hope you don't mind..." Katsu laughed and patted the roosterhead on the back, "Told you I'd pack 'em in didn't I?" 

  


"ORO!! You PLANNED all this?" Kenshin face fell and twitched on the ground for a few moments before standing back up and looking seriously at Sanosuke, "You're just going to have to tell them all to leave, that you are Sanosuke Sagara..." 

  


"Geez lighten up! Have some sake..." 

  


"No really, I'd rather not, we have to get this settled, that we do. What if these people break something... Miss Kaoru would not be pleased! Oo no..." 

  


"Woo! I'll take some..." 

  


"Yahiko no!" 

  


"First time kid?" Katsu ruffled his hair and picked up a bottle. 

  


"Yeah, you could say so!" 

  


"Take two then, they're small..." 

  


"Oh dear..." Kenshin walked about the wild dojo in a haze, "Everything will be fine, these people will leave as soon as there is no more sake, that they will. I need to stay positive, think happy thoughts... happy thoughts..." 

  


Just then, a large group of very 'soggy' party goers approached the forlorn man, "This is your place right?" 

  


"Yes, well... no... I... oh dear..." 

  


The group proceeded to lift Kenshin up on their hands and toss him a few times. 

  


"You should put me down, that you should..." he stammered. 

  


"Go Kenshin Go!" Sanosuke yelled from amist a group of scantily clad women, "Another bottle ladies?" 

  


"Orrro!" Kenshin cried from atop the hopelessly soggy mob, which had commenced to parade him about the dojo. "Where are you taking meee? You really must put me down, that you must!" 

  


The fluid multitude eased its way tumultuously up to the old bathhouse, where a select few extra-intoxicated members took the traumatized rurouni up the rickety steps. The mass sealed the entrance as Kenshin crossed the threshold, nearly loosing his head to the doorjamb. 

  


"Dunk 'im! Dunk 'im!" came the slurred chant of many inebriated Japanese filling his escape route. 

  


Nearly falling in themselves, Kenshin's two bearers thrust him from their shoulders into the frothy sea of… 

  


"Sake?" Kenshin frowned and face fell into the pool. 

  


He remained submerged for a few moments and a few irritated bubbles trickled in a stream up to the surface. When he finally did surface, two new, and quite lovely, female faces greeted Kenshin. 

  


{^_^#} "Why hello, I'm Himura Kenshin. I'm sure it would be lovely to meet you but I really should be going, that I should." 

  


Both giggled excessively and moved closer to the confused man. Kenshin's pondering of the humor in cordiality was interrupted by their speech. 

  


"I'm Nuriko…" The raven-haired one beamed coquettishly. 

  


"And my name's ::hic:: Suzume…" the second, a brunette, continued. 

  


"We've been watching you from across the courtyard…" 

  


"Yeah… ::hic::" 

  


"Ah! Suzume..." Kenshin had been completely ignoring their banter, "I have a little friend by that name..." 

  


Suzume strained furiously to knit her brow, "I bet you say that to aaall the women..." before reeling sideways into his lap. 

  


It was then that Kenshin realized they too were utterly smashed. He propped the unconscious girl unceremoniously above water (or... sake rather) and bid farewell to the other before ambling out into the madness once again. 

  


"Where is that Sanosuke... he will help me rid these unwelcome guests whether he likes it or not..." 

  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~   
  


"Yes ladies, that was back when I was the champion fighter of the whooole world. Yes, yes, good times. You could say that I've since… err… retired. So as to have more time for my... mmm... private life..." 

  


"SANOOO!" Kenshin glared daggers at the roosterhead and his harem. 

  


"Kenshin, Kenshin, Kenshin, Ken, Kenny, Ken, Kenshin! Just the man I wanted to see actually... dames, this is my dear buddy Kenshin... Hey... tell them about that time we took down Lord Shishio! That was a hoot... I was on fire ladies, on fire!" 

  


"WE took down?? oh dear..." The infuriated samurai switched his attention to the gate as someone roughly pushed their way through the slovenly crowd, "Oh no... no..." 

  


The piercing frame of none other than Hajime Saitoh swaggered to Kenshin's side and cuffed him on the shoulder. [AN- I had to have Saitoh, he's my favorite! after Kenshin of course n__n] 

  


"Saitoh... what are you doing here? I really don't need anymore problems right now, that I most certainly do not..." 

  


"Don't flatter yourself Battosai..." The triangular faced man laughed dryly and examined a passing bottle of sake, "I'm on watch right now, some passers-by thought there might me some problem here... all the ruckus and whatnot. I must say I agree... with all the little woman who runs this place will have to clean… where is she anyway?" 

  


"She won't be here for a few more days yet..." Kenshin searched for something to beat his head on. 

  


"Ah hahaha!" Saitoh chortled, "You mean to say she actually left her dojo to you? I always thought she was a quite stupid girl... Tokio won't even leave me home to go to the market..." 

  


"Smaaart woman!" Sanosuke commented in his boozed haze. 

  


Saitoh glowered, "If there is no trouble here... I'll take my leave of you all..." 

  


Sniggering all the way, the officer strutted back through the gateway and onto the pitch-black road. Kenshin sighed and turned to leave again when he was distracted by another ill sight. Yahiko, bottle in hand, had climbed a tree and was proceeding to tie his hakama about his head like a turban. 

  


"Hey look! I'm m-m-monkey boooy!" 

  
  



	4. Sunday: Trouble Anew

Sunday: Trouble Anew 

"Kaoru… Kaoru… I need that hot water now…" Megumi turned from her work to see why the girl was not responding, "Oh Kaoru…"

"Nani? Oh I'm terribly sorry Miss Megumi…" Kaoru blushed and wandered away from the window she had been gazing out of, "I should have been paying better attention…"

"Thinking of Ken-san were you? And the others?" The woman doctor grinned bemusedly and went back to work.

Kaoru smiled herself as she poured near boiling water into a shallow dish, "I can't stop… I mean… I suppose I trust them…"

"Maybe not the Roosterhead…" Megumi mumbled.

"I suppose I don't really need to worry, Kenshin promised they would be fine…" ***Mmm… I wonder what they're doing this morning…***

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

Kenshin rolled over on his futon, half of his ponytail pulled from its band in frustration. The only thing that had managed to get him to sleep through the pandemonium was the age-old party knowledge that everyone leaves once there is no more sake. Now that morning had crept over the dojo, the night folk would surely crawl back into their holes, never to bother him ever again.

With newfound optimism, Kenshin got out of bed and dressed for the day. ***I hope they didn't make too terrible a mess, or I shall be cleaning 'til kingdom come, that I shall.***

No sooner had he stepped out into the sunshine than he tripped over something quite large; something quite large and warm… that groaned.

"Who are you…" Kenshin slumped against one of the porch posts and registered the empty bottle in his hand and pained expression on his face.

"My name is… oooh man… I'm… ouch… I'm not sure… to tell ya the truth… can I get back to you?"

"Why not?" Kenshin stood up, and in the process gained a better view of the dojo courtyard.

Scores of dazed or unconscious bodies littered the scene. Kenshin allowed himself a quick pan of the wreckage before sliding back into a sitting position and banging his head back against the column.

"Um sir… would ya mind not doing that? It makes my head pound worse…"{X__x;;}

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

***Sanosuke has to be around here somewhere, it is time these people left Miss Koaru's dojo, that it _is_***

Kenshin wound through the sloppy maze of morning after debris, searching for the largest group of woman. Therein, would naturally rest Sagara Sanosuke.

***Mmmhmm… that's about right… my, my, so many woman for one man is not decent in the least, that it is not. The things Miss Kaoru would have to say…***

Kenshin picked delicately through to find not Sanosuke, but…

"_Yahiko?!?"_ Kenshin jumped back in disgust and rubbed his eyes.

The little boy groggily wiped sleep from the corners of his eyes and blinked innocently up at the gasping redhead.

"Yahiko, what…why…ahh! What would Tsubame have to say?"

As if on cue the shorthaired girl stirred and dizzily poked her head from the entanglement. Yahiko smirked.

"Way to go little buddy!" Sanosuke immerged from the dojo, followed by his own small flock.

"You!" Kenshin spun around and nearly fell over in his frenzy. "We need to discuss a few outstanding issues Sano… if you can spare a few moments…" 

"Give us a moment ladies?"

"Sano, it is time these people left…"

"Relax man… I have a plan… how fast do you think we can get a message to Kyoto?"

*** 

Kenshin paced franticly outside of the gate. It couldn't be too much longer now. They'd sent a rider for Buddha's sake, and he hadn't come cheap.

The sun had already reached and passed its apex, but many of the "guests" were still as dormant as in the early morning. The rest, it would seem, had no more intention to leave than to pick a fight with an adder.

"Hurry, hurry…"

"Kenshin what's wrong?" Yahiko followed the fanatic rurouni's worn path "You constipated or something?"

"Eh… no… Yahiko, I'm busy, that I am… do you actually have anything to say?"

"Busy…" Yahiko stopped to observe Kenshin's ever deepening rut, "What exactly are you doing?"

"Trying to come up with a way to get rid of all these people, in the event that Sanosuke's fails…"

"Are you serious… all this fuss is about getting rid of some party guests?" Yahiko doubled over laughing, "Here… watch the master… HEY EVERYBODY!"

"Yahiko…" Kenshin covered his eyes and shook his head.

"AT THE HOSTS' REQUEST, WOULD EVERYONE PLEASE MAKE THEIR WAY TO THE NEAREST EXIT?"

"Haha…" Sanosuke sniggered and leaned on a nearby tree, "poor little sucker…"

Unfortunately, the rather unscrupulous company did not hold the same tolerant sentiment as Sanosuke. Many of the larger, more brutish fellows had begun to close in upon the rurouni and small boy.

"I don't think it was a good idea to yell at them Yahiko, that I do not…"

"Geez so-rry! I didn't know they'd get all offended…" the two were now back to back, almost pressed into the outer wall. "Umm Kenshin… what do we do now?"

{@_@} "Oro… was I the one who got us into this mess?"

Sanosuke, of course, was finding the entire matter quite entertaining; that is until he realized the true danger posed to his two unarmed friends by a group of provoked thugs. But before he could ponder further, he heard scrambling noises just behind the wall. His plan must be working.

"AIYAAAAAA! Ooo woah… ah ha!" a flurry of pink and purple ribbon had ascended the wall, nearly slipping off the tiles. 

Even the burliest and stupidest of the advancing mob could not have failed to notice the flamboyant newcomer's arrival. A satisfied sneer crossed Sanosuke's face briefly.

"Oh I can't believe how stupid that was… stupid, stupid! … no matter, I, MISAO MAKIMACHI, of the all powerful ONI-WA-BAN, have come to get this party started!" ***haha that sounded good***

With that, the crowd fled past Kenshin and Yahiko and out the dojo gate at top speed. [AN- I'm pretty sure just the mention of Misao could scare the bejezus out of the most ruthless of gangsters] Some were even heard to shriek unholy execrations concerning colour co-ordination.

"Told you my plan was fool proof!" Sanosuke threw his head back with laughter, "15 yen there Yahiko"

"Errrg COME BACK HERE YOU GUYS, that was really rude to just leave the party like that when it was just about to get good!" 

Misao held her typical tantrum and with a particularly powerful stomp, succeeded in overbalancing into the yard.

"Oww… erg, I'll show them… later…"

"Are you alright Miss Misao?" 

"Yeah, yeah… not the first time…"

"So you'll be leaving now too?" Sanosuke asked, as nonchalantly as possible.

"What? I just got here! Ooo SAGARA I THINK YOU'RE TRYING TO GET RID OF ME, AND LET ME TELL YOU THAT JUST WON'T FLY!"

"I'm sure Sano didn't mean anything so very discourteous Miss Misao…" 

"No, I really think I did…"

"Errg… HIMURA ARE YOU TAKING HIS SIDE? That is so like a man… I'M GONNA TEACH YOU!!"

"Hurricane Misao strikes again…"

For the second time, Kenshin recoiled against the dojo wall. Fortunately, the time one finds oneself cowering in a corner tends to be that best suited for quick thinking!

"Hey look Miss Misao, it's Lord Aoshi!"

Instantly, the fuming tower that was Misao appeared to melt into stupefaction.

"W-Where?"

"He just ran down that road Misao!" Sanosuke chimed in, "Looked like he was going back to Kyoto… but I bet you can still catch him!"

"Right, nice visiting!" Misao took off like a bullet down the old road, too fast to catch Yahiko's explosion into giggles.

"Oh man… and I thought we would never get rid of all those people," he stuttered between fits, "Hehe So simple eh? How'd you think of it Sanosuke?"

"Easy," the swaggering rooster head picked up a new fishbone and leaned smoothly on the gatepost, "I'm just THAT clever!"

"No really!"

Sanosuke's wild bangs seemed to droop a bit with the quip, "Well, no true ruffian can stand the sight of pink and purple together."

*** 

It was a fairly short period of self-congratulation. The riotous guests' eradication, which was ever more beginning to seem a small feat indeed, permitted the three men to recognize the true dilemma. The Kamiya Dojo was in a word- trashed.

Sanosuke's eyes traveled from the pile of broken sake vessels to his right to the crushed bushes and Koaru's precious flowers on his left, before daring to glance at the sullen faced rurouni. He nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Well umm… Kenshin, you're the only one who really knows how to clean… so err… I think Yahiko and I will just get out of your way… uh hehe…"

"Hey don't drag me with you Sano…"

"What?" Kenshin's bangs covered his face, but he sounded as calm as ever.

"Oh… I was just saying that Yahiko and I should…"

"That's not what I was going to ask Sanosuke…"

"Kenshin…"

"Uh-oh… you better get ready to run Sano…"

"I was going to ask…" his head snapped up to reveal wide maniacal eyes and a twich going at the side of his mouth. "WHAT YOU WERE THINKING OF WHEN YOU THOUGHT THAT YOU COULD JUST LEAVE ME HERE WITH ALL THIS WORK TO DO! YOU REALLY THOUGHT I WOULD JUST STAND ASIDE AND LET YOU GET DRUNK AT THE AKABEKO WHILE I BREAK MY BACK TRYING TO CLEAN UP YOUR MESS! YOU STARTED THIS WHOLE THING AND YOU WERE GOING TO LET ME DAAAAANGLE WAHAHAHA NONONO HAHAHA…"

Kenshin fell to the ground laughing insanely for a few more moments before breaking into ridiculous sobs. Sanosuke, no longer in fear for his limbs, stared confused at the grown man bawling on the ground whilst Yahiko attempted to stifle giggles.

"I just figured… you clean whenever Missy tells you too…I thought you liked it or something…"

"Oro…" Kenshin pulled himself together and sat up, blushing slightly, "That's completely different, that it is."

***

"You can't make me do it Kenshin…"

"It's not that hard Sano, that it is not…"

"Have you been eating laundry soap?"

"If you don't help, I'll tell Miss Kaoru you were in her things…"

"You wouldn't…"

"I've sent men to worse fates…"

"Why can't Yahiko do it?"

"Because he elected to fix Miss Kaoru's plants instead…"

"Is there nothing else?"

"I don't trust you with a hammer and nails…"

"Oh… fine… what's this thing called again?"

"A broom Sano…"

It was an arduous task, trying to instruct the confirmed bachelor in the ways of domestic labor, but one that had to be done if there was any hope of getting the dojo in order before Kaoru returned.

*Now that I think of it, Miss Kaoru never said exactly when she was to return, that she didn't. She could be walking through the gate this very moment…*

Kenshin whipped his head around in spite of himself; fortunately there was no one there. He didn't like to think of what the usually mild kendo teacher would have to say if she found out what had happened the previous night. Hopefully he would be able to spare her the information. 

*Miss Kaoru is good to us; she deserves to be able to leave her own home without having to worry for it, that she does.*

Sanosuke's hesitant voice broke the daydreamer's thoughts, "So this broom… how do you work it again?"

***

The end of the day continued to tick closer, yet it seemed that they were no closer to cleanliness than they were to building a whole new dojo. Wherever Kenshin finished work, there arose countless more tasks.

"We need an army, that we do…"

"Ya know Kenshin, I hear about these girls in the city…"

"Sano, how will meaningless fornication solve anything?"

Yahiko stopped to giggle girlishly before continuing to sweep more glass.

{T.T} "Not what I was thinking, but … if you're paying…"

"Oro… what _were_ you thinking then…"

"These girls, you can hire them to clean…"

Yahiko dropped his broom again to smack him over the head, "What part of – 'We have no money' confuses you baka?"

"They don't know that! Hey, I got rid of the crew from hell didn't I?"

"You also invited them…" Yahiko poked his tongue out.

"Details…."

"I have seen a lot of ridiculous things this weekend, that I most CERTAINLY have… this idea of yours Sano, it just might work…"

"Right then! Yahiko, go ask around…."

"Why do I have to go?"

"Because, you're dispensable, and stupid…"

"You're stupider!"

"AM not!"

"Are TOOOO!"

"AAAM not!"

"You two keep to sweeping… I'll go myself…"

"Are TOOOO!"

***

Kenshin was lucky enough to locate services without a great deal of trouble. A kind man had referred him to a place called "Cheerful Housekeepers" next to the public market. It was a smallish, dingy place; but desperate times call for desperate measures. The rurouni introduced himself to a shady looking woman sitting at front table.

"My name is Himura Kenshin, that it is. I am in need of cleaning assistance… quite soon if such a thing can be arranged?"

"Wife leave you?" The woman sneared and cackled haggishly.

***Why do people keep asking me that?*** Kenshin recalled the first time he met Misao.

"Well you're in luck… I've got one on a job now, I'll send a along a message to go to…?"

"The Kamiya dojo, just outside of town…"

"Right… ya know, if you're in the market… I got a girl of my own you ought a like… real sweet thing…"

{o_o} "As a matter of fact, I'm not… thank you…"

"Ahh… girl who hooked you's one lucky lass…"

***If only…***

***

"She should be here by now!" Kenshin had found himself pacing the gate for a second time that day.

 It was mid afternoon, and panic had once again ensued.

***I should never trust women without teeth, that I should not, valuable cleaning time gone to waste…***

"Ahh… Mr. Himura, it's been quite a while hasn't it?" Soujiro ambled in, bucket and mop in hand.

"SOUJIRO?" Kenshin stumbled backward, hand on his forehand. "My days grow stranger and stranger, that they do…"

"What's the small fry doing here? He's not a girl! … right?" Sano flicked a fishbone at the smiling boy.

"One does have to work for a living. I don't have the privilege of being a leach like you Mr. Sagara."

"He's wearing…" Yahiko collapsed into a fit of laughter, "an APRON!"

"If you don't require my assistance, I can always leave…"

Kenshin shook his head and wearily pointed to some vomit on the porch, "You can start over there that you can…"

"Right away! Juuust whistle while you work… danana na nana na!"


	5. One Last Lonely Night

Alright… I didn't get a whole lot of feedback regarding the ending… so I sort of did a combination thing, meaning that this is, indeed, the final chapter. Read on, and please enjoy. One Last Lonely Night 

The setting sun let it's last rays linger on the dojo as Kenshin let loose a sigh of deep relief. Despite difficulties, they had been able to sweep all evidence of yesterday's fiasco under the rug. Everything looked just the way Kaoru had left it, perfect. Kenshin had even been able to unearth a sack of rice amid clutter in the back shed.

Full belly, no ruckus, beautiful sky, everything was ideal.

***But Miss Kaoru has still not returned… she planned to be gone only a short while… What could be keeping her?***

Worry was a completely foreign emotion to Kenshin. For fifteen of his nearly thirty years, worry was not an option. Worry led to distraction, distraction to carelessness, carelessness to death… death… and failure. But many aspects of his former life had gone under polar change since the wanderer had stumbled across that delicate raven-haired girl.

There was life for him where there never could have been before. It made him joyful just to see that she was still smiling, through it all, always smiling. Her eyes unlocked his soul; he almost felt that he could love again… if only…

***But she can never know… I could never be found worthy of her innocent heart. All I can do is pray her travels are safe… that she finds her way home soon…***

"Hey Kenshin… Keeenshin…." Yahiko stared quizzically at the daydreaming rurouni, hoping to snap him from his apparent reverie. "Hey look! There's clean laundry on the ground!"

"ORO! Where?"

The little boy laughed at his own wit before resigning to sincerity, "You were thinking about Kaoru weren't you…"

"You're more clever than you appear Yahiko, that you are." Kenshin chuckled as he stretched out on the now moonlit grass. 

"Don't give me too much credit, it's not that hard to tell!"

"Oro?" Kenshin snapped his head back up again.

"Yeah… you get this misty kind of look… like you're not sure whether to laugh or cry, haha… sometimes it's pretty goofy!"

Kenshin rubbed his temples in an effort to conceal the light smile on his lips, ***I don't think anyone would notice if I threw him in the river…***

"Anyway… I may be no more than a silly kid… but I figure if you like someone that much, you might as well tell them while you still have breath to do so… hmmm… I think I'm going to turn in now…"

With that he left, and Kenshin was once again alone with his thoughts.

***It's so simple, but somehow too much…***

***

Springtime… A small house on a hill… 

_Warm breeze freeing a few pure white cherry blossoms from their fellows…_

_A black haired woman showing her child the infant buds…_

_A red haired man, arm held fast at her waist…_

_"I'm home…"_

***

"I'm home!"

He wasn't sure when he had dozed off, but the next thing Kenshin remembered was the morning sun tracing a familiar silhouette before his face.

"Hello? I'm home Kenshin… are you awake?"

"Miss Kaoru?"

"Kenshin… I'm back!"

Kenshin sat up and brushed his eyes as the smiling face came into focus.

"Welcome home Miss Kaoru, how were your travels?"

"Fine, fine… I'm glad to be done though," she blushed lightly as she reached out to help him up, "I missed you guys… you know?"

"You were missed here as well Miss Kaoru, is there anything I can do for you?"

"I'd really like a bath! That is, if you wouldn't mind…"

"I'd be glad to help, why don't you go put your things inside while I go start?"

"Alright, I should go see Yahiko and Sano too…"

Kenshin meandered over to the woodpile and started to pick out some choice logs. Should he tell her about what he had been thinking? About his dream?

***No, not today… but someday…***

Another smile crept over him before he could stop it. Things were indeed right again. Above him, he could here the light pattering of Kaoru's feet as she prepared for her bath. He started to fan the embers into small flames when he heard her distinctly pause.

"Kenshin… are you down there? Something's wrong with the bath water! It's a bit dark and… oh this seems silly… it smells like… sake…"


	6. Thank Yous

This has nothing to do with the chapters, just a little note from me. Feel free not to read at all.  
  
Ya know, this is the first fanfic I've EVER finished! And that's really saying something. seeing as I've worked on (to some degree) at least 30 at various times. I'm really proud of myself, meager accomplishment as it may seem, and I owe all my success to you dear readers! Well. maybe my English teachers too.  
  
Anyway, major applause to everyone who has reviewed me so far-  
  
H.Casey (x2)  
  
Sly  
  
Mindmelda (x2)  
  
Haru  
  
animegirl328  
  
RurouniFan(x2)  
  
Manda  
  
Dragon  
  
Toby  
  
Kimeko  
  
Delta One  
  
Black Ryu  
  
Mary Wolfe  
  
ANA  
  
ShadowHunter13  
  
Agar  
  
Sorceress_destiny  
  
Hypershadow100  
  
Kchan  
  
Hitokiri Kitsune  
  
Sakiya  
  
Lady_Hawke(x3)  
  
Ravenf6  
  
Sailorfreak92  
  
Wolfpup  
  
Sesshawarurouni  
  
Amakakeru(x3)  
  
Sweet Chaos  
  
Anonomouse  
  
HEY!  
  
The sacred night  
  
Moonmusic(x2)  
  
Shaolin and Amakakeru  
  
~Thank You, Thank You Again!~ Heidi  
  
BTW- while you're reading this, nice and bored, go read my other RK fanfic "Deep Wounds Heal but Slowly" 


End file.
